yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Quest for Camelot
A video series by AnimeAngelGirl15 using scenes from Yu-Gi-Oh! to Quest for Camelot. But the videos below maybe removed from youtube; it could be because of copyright. The Cast Mana as Kayley Atemu as Garrett Mahado as Sir Lionel Ishizu as Juliana Yami Bakura as Sir Ruber Joey as Devon Kaiba as Cornwall Dartz as King Arthur Part 1-9 There are nine parts to the series with different songs and audio inserted in. PART ONE: United We Stand is the introduction of the characters. King Dartz and his knights are celebrating the anniversary of the Kingdom of Atlantis. Each of them see each other as equal and understand the meaning of working together and unity among their people. All except... Bakura. PART TWO: On My Father's Wings ''starts during the anniversary of the Kingdom of Atlantis. One of the knights, Bakura, wants more lands than anyone because that's what he thinks he deserves and Dartz refuses. Bakura then votes himself as king and Mahado, Dartz's most trusted knight, refuses to serve a false king and Bakura attacks and kills him. The other knights subdue him and Bakura runs away, promising to return one day. At their home, Mana is playing around while Ishizu is doing chores when the knights are coming. Thinking it's her father, Mana runs toward them looking for her father but only finding solemn faces and a casket. Dartz tells Ishizu that he died protecting Atlantis and that she is always welcome. Ten years pass and Mana reflects on the dreams Mahado wanted to accomplish, promising to fulfill them. PART THREE: ''Ruber ''begins with Dartz telling his knights that Atlantis had prospered and just then, a leviathan appears and takes the Orichalcos stone. Word is sent across the land to retrieve it and Mana begs Ishizu to let her go after it. Obviously, she refuses and tells her to just stay home. Mana caves-in and complains just when intruders come in. In the main house, Ishizu comes face to face with Bakura who forces Ishizu into his plan to get into Atlantis so he can control it. While his men were changing into iron men, Ishizu tells Mana to run and warn Dartz of Bakura's coming. PART FOUR: ''The Prayer ''starts with Bakura announcing they'll be leaving for Atlantis just as his Leviathan comes. Bakura immediately assumes he has the Orichalcos but then finds out rather grimly that it was dropped by a Kuriboh. Mana hears this and runs into the Forbidden Forest instead of Atlantis and Bakura sends his men after her since she overheard everything and isn't a captive along with her mother. Ishizu watches Bakura's men chase after Mana and prays for her safety and courage to let Mana be on her own. PART FIVE: ''I Stand Alone ''starts with Bakura's henchmen running after Mana into the Forbidden Forest, which is said to hold all sorts of strange beings. While there, she ends up ruining Atem's net and he isn't so happy. With the help of his Kuriboh, Atem beats up the henchmen. Mana tries to talk to him but he's not responsive and doesn't bother to look at her, though she realizes quickly that is due to his blindness. After taking a look at Kuriboh, she tells him that he knows where the Orichalcos is and Atem says they'll go after it, without Mana. However, even when telling how he can handle himself she stills insists on going along and Atem reluctantly agrees. PART SIX: ''If I Didn't Have You ''begins with Bakura yelling at his Leviathan for not remembering where the Orichalcos is when Rex comes and says Mana is following a blind duelist and a Kuriboh who knows where it is. Bakura intends on following them, meanwhile Atemu and Mana find themselves in Dragon Country and much to Atemu's annoyance, Mana won't be quiet. Suddenly, they meet two brothers, Kaiba and Joey, who pretend to be ferocious but actually aren't, but are unfortunately stuck with each other and are hiding from the other rouge dragons who found them and are chasing them. As they run for their lives, Bakura shows up and Kaiba and Joey lead them down into their cave for safety. Down there, Mana and Atemu learn that Kaiba and Joey can't summon their own dragons, which makes them weak but each of them blame the other for their shortcomings. In the end, Mana wants them to come along and Atemu agrees as long as they don't start singing again. PART SEVEN: Looking Through Your Eyes ''starts with all of them stopping for the night, with Mana complaining that her father, Mahado, would never just sit on the job. Atem, upon hearing her father's name, tells her that when he used to live in Atlantis he knew Mahado. In fact, he was the one that helped Atemu and taught him how to be a knight but the dreams he once had died with Mahado. Mana and Atem talk more and he teaches her how to fight, but she fails and Mana starts to fall for him. Meanwhile, Kaiba and Joey are trying to make fire and neither can so they interrupt Atem and Mana and Kaiba keeps on with his inappropriate comments. The next day, Mana complains once again that it's all Atem's fault that they haven't found the Orichalcos yet and her babbling gets Atem injured by Bakura and they narrowly manage to escape. As she heals him, she apologizes for her talking and Atem assures her that it wasn't her fault. He heals and she is delighted, both confessing their love. PART EIGHT: ''I Stand Alone (reprise) ''begins with the gang finally obtaining the Orichalcos! Mana asks Atem if he thinks her mother is fine and Atem agrees that she is. Kaiba and Joey trail behind them, arguing as usual about how famous they'll be in Atlantis. Atem shows Mana the end of the Forbidden Forest where Mana sees Atlantis and Atem suddenly becomes depressed knowing that he doesn't belong there. He tells Mana to take the Orichalcos to Dartz without him because it's not his world. As he walks away, Mana says to herself that he belongs in hers. PART NINE: ''United We Stand (instrumental) ''starts with Mana deciding to go back for Atem but Bakura and his crew catch up with her. taking her hostage and take hold of the Orichalcos. Joey and Kaiba watch and decide to run back to Atem to enlist his help. Obviously, he is raring to go save Mana and discover Joey and Kaiba can summon their Ka only when they agree with each other. When Bakura reaches Atlantis, Mana breaks free and warns everyone that it is a trap and panic ensues. Mana leaves her mother with Rex to help Dartz. The leviathan tries to kill Mana but she is saved by Atem while Joey and Kaiba go off to fight it to protect Kuriboh. Bakura and Dartz face off with Dartz losing, just when Bakura is about to deliver the final blow Mana shows up and gets Bakura away from Dartz. Atem tries to help but he and Mana are losing. However, Mana uses what Atem taught her and Bakura ends up dying through the Orichalcos. Everyone is transformed back to normal and Dartz proclaims Atem and Mana as heroes and they marry. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Quest for Camelot